Voltage
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Because lightning comes from where the clouds are. Kumo-SI-OC as the child of A. Lightning Kekkei Genkai SI-OC. AU. And she's probably gonna be paired with Itachi ngl. Omoi and Karui are main characters despite not being listed (as well as some leaf characters)
1. Sparks

She still had her brown skin, thank fucking _god_.

After being aware for a few weeks now Rakurai Inazumi thanked the high heavens for the small favor that even though she had been reborn, she still the same amount of melanin she had before.

She didn't think she could deal with a change in race on top of a change in bodies and universes.

Pale colored eyes drifted over the widely grinning face of one Killer Bee and she thanked the high heavens - once again - that she had been reborn into a universe that she _actually_ knew about.

Naruto was a piece of shit world but it was a piece of shit world she was _familiar_ with.

Lifted up into huge hands - or maybe it was _her_ that was really small - Inazumi listened to the rap Killer Bee was trying to spit and she resolved to help the poor man gain some flow as soon as she was able.

"Look at the little baby, she'll grow up to be a real pretty lady," He rhymed with his deep voice as he practically stared into her soul. "especially with her pearl eyes and white hair. She'll be so bomb it just _won't_ be fair."

A rough snort sounded and a second pair of hands plucked her from Bee's as she was turned to face the stern visage of Kumo's Raikage, A.

Or in other words she was turned to face her new father.

"She'll look like a carbon copy of her mother save for my hair," A said as he moved her into the cradle of his left arm. "and Raikiri is a beautiful and powerful woman. I would expect nothing else."

That's right her parents were nothing to sneeze at and that meant Inazumi had a pedigree of _steel_. Her father's genes paired with the genes of her kekkei genkai wielding mother, she was bound to impress people. Even if it was only with name dropping.

Feeling an itch in her nose Inazumi geared up for the incoming sneeze and blinked as tiny white sparks of electricity jumped off of her form.

But really since she seemed to have inherited the Raimei Ketto from her mother, she didn't think she'd have to use her parents titles to earn respect.

"Looks like lil Inazumi gave you the lightning," Killer Bee grinned. "tell me brother, how much does it sting?"

Turning droll eyes towards the white haired man A barely flinched as sparks raced through his arm and he raised his brow.

Giving a laugh Killer Bee raised both of his hands.

"I didn't mean no disrespect tho, I was just checking up on you bro!" He told him as he bent down to give Inazumi a smile. "She's a little thunderbolt, she'll give the ol' one two to any two bit dolt."

"Well I would certainly hope so," A feminine voice drawled and Bee broke out into an even bigger grin. "she is _my_ child after all."

A gave a grunt and cut his eyes over to the window where a figure was perched.

"I'm sure we all can agree on that," He said as he quirked a pale brow. "right Raikiri?"

A hum sounded through the room as in a blur of movement a brown skinned woman with an ANBU mask pushed to the side of her head was pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi baby girl," She grinned as her silver eyes gave a sparkle. "mommy's back from her super secret mission!"

Now Inazumi didn't know if this was her innate baby nature coming into play but whenever anyone talked to her in third person she _lost her freaking mind_.

Giving a loud cackle she pressed her miniature palms to her mother's cheeks and squealed happily when she was lifted into the air.

She could hear Bee whining about how she never laughed like that with him and her mother rolled her eyes.

"It's because I'm her mother that she treats me so special." Raikiri explained. "No need to feel jealous Bee, you have a better chance at making her laugh than A does."

Abruptly growing sober the Jinchuuriki nodded solemnly.

"As much as I love him, he's a funny as a missing limb." He lamented and Raikiri gave a snicker.

"Ain't that the truth?" She agreed before she pressed a finger into the soft of Inazumi's belly.

"So I heard that my little girl used the Raimei Ketto again today?" Raikiri cooed. "I hope you shocked them so hard their _hearts_ stopped-."

"She shocked A."

"-and _restarted_!" Her mother corrected but she still looked unbelievably proud. "Don't want to have to find a new Raikage so soon, now do we baby girl?"

Inazumi flashed a gummy smile and was rewarded with another kiss to the underside of her chin which caused her to lose her shit. _Again_.

Cackling as Raikiri blew a raspberry into the underside of her chin repeatedly, the young Kumo princess felt the familiar kindling inside her stomach and she blinked as electricity jumped from herself to her mother.

In an instant Inazumi found kisses being rained down upon her face as her mother squealed in delight.

"Mommy is so proud of you baby girl!" She giggled as sparks of her own danced around her. "Pretty soon you'll be capable of creating your own lightning _bolts_ just like mommy can!"

Curling up into the crook of Raikiri's arms she grinned at Bee and waved him over.

"I'm gonna go see how many times I can get her to employ the Raimei Ketto, you wanna come with?" She offered and her uncle lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Would I ever say no? Let's load up and go!" He practically cheered and Inazumi for probably the millionth time in the past hour thanked the heavens that she wasn't born in the Leaf.

Kumo was just fine by her.

* * *

 **So here's a Kumo SI-OC as the child of A. He was 31 when he has Inazumi so she's about two years older than the rookie nine.**

 **I can already tell you that the Hyuuga abduction and the Uchiha Massacre will go** _ **very**_ **differently because of Inazumi.**

 **Inazumi's full name Rakurai Inazumi means Lightning Bolt of the Thunderbolt. Raimei Ketto means Thunderbolt Bloodline.**

 **There aren't alot of SI fics where the SI was a person of color before being reincarnated so I made one! And not alot of Kumo fics so there's that lol.**


	2. Burning Rubber

Held in her uncle's arms as he jumped from roof to roof, Inazumi blinked against the oncoming wind with a grin.

"You ready?" Bee asked her as he crouched on the ledge of the building and she nodded resolutely. "Then aim steady!"

And the Jinchuuriki reached into his pouch and threw a hand full of projectiles high into the air.

Taking a deep breath, Inazumi narrowed her eyes and felt a spark travel from her core, up her spine and into her brain - and once it was there everything seemed to slow down and the world froze for a tick.

Well everything except for her - _she_ kept moving at her normal pace and as quick as can be, the young Kekkai Genkai user identified and counted five things in the air that she had to knock out of it. Nodding to herself, the white haired girl reached into her own pocket and withdrew five steel pebbles. Balancing the first on her thumb, she lined up the shot and with a bright flash of electricity - the rock turned deadly projectile struck one of the plates Bee threw straight out of the sky.

And with four more rapid fire flicks, the others were hit dead center as well.

Blinking as time seemed to return to normal, Inazumi looked down excitedly down at Bee and both broke out into cheers.

"Yo, did you _see_ what just happened?" She crowed with a cackle as she pulled at her uncle's shirt collar. "I did _what_? _That_!"

The blond man tossed her onto his shoulder and ruffled her pale hair with his large hand and she grinned so hard it hurt.

"You hit 'em dead center, wow!" He laughed as he jumped and took them across town. "When we tell your pops he's gonna have a cow!"

Snorting at his little rhythm, Inazumi shot him a look and realized that after years of her influence the Jinchuuriki's lyrical flow improved by leaps and bounds. It definitely helped that she introduced him to some of the rap songs she loved from back home, Bee was a big fan of Jay-Z and Kanye despite the fact that he didn't know who they were and that those weren't songs that Inazumi created.

She was five years of age now and her training had begun about as soon as she was able. It didn't start out with anything strenuous because _hello_ , she had still been a toddler but nevertheless she trained. But to be more specific it had been exercises for her Kekkei Genkai and since both her parents utilized lightning, both could pitch in.

Naturally, since she wasn't an actual goddamn kid, it didn't take long for them to label her a genius and from there entering Kumo's academy was a given and she was slated to graduate by the time she was about halfway to seven years old.

It only took a year and a half and _god_ was she grateful for that. Ninja school was still school no matter how much more interesting it was - although the friends she made there were the highlight of her academic day.

Spying a red and white head in the distance, Inazumi smirked and wiggled off of Bee's back until she was roof hopping right next to him and with a powerful lunge she was jetting ahead of him and reached the platform building in record time.

"Hey Karui, Omoi!" She called and the two children turned to her, the girl with a grin and the boy with a lazy smile. "Ya'll here for training?"

"You know it." Omoi nodded as he spied Bee land behind her. "Bee-senpai said we're doing a group exercise or something soon so we're here for details."

"Its survival training, think of it as a boon," The eight tails Jinchuriki grinned as he landed on the concrete behind her. "where I'll teach you to handle any goon."

Inazumi snorted.

"What he means is he's gonna dump us in the mountains far away from civilization and we gotta stay alive for two weeks." She clarified to the two kids who she knew were going to be in her genin cell. "Without any provisions other than with what's usually on our person."

Karui narrowed her eyes.

"So what?" She started. "You telling me that we're going in raw?"

And at that Omoi snorted which prompted a reactionary shoulder punch from the redhead and the boy yelped.

"What was that for?" He grumbled and gold eyes glared at him.

"You know what." She growled out as the white-eyed girl wondered who taught the redhead to recognize dirty jokes - _hint: it was definitely Inazumi_ \- and Karui stomped forward. "And if you try to play dumb I'll push you off the roof."

"Ina make her stop!" He called as he edged a step back and the white haired girl snorted so hard it hurt and dark eyes sent her a look.

"Is this any way to treat your cousin?" He demanded and Inazumi shrugged.

"Yes."

"That's it imma meet ya'll at the Raikage's office!" He muttered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Karui paused.

"He took my weapons pouch didn't he?" The girl ground out and Inazumi nodded as she glanced down at her friend's bare hip. "I'll be right back."

And as the other girl took off in search of her cousin - he was her mother's nephew - she blinked.

"We're not seeing her for a while."

"Oh most definitely not, that girl's running hot."

* * *

Sitting down on the window sill of her father's office, Inazumi rubbed her palms together and watched as electricity danced between her palms and she gave a little giggle.

"Hey Omoi." She called over to the boy who was balancing a kunai on the pads of his fingers. "Wanna play cat's cradle but with lighting instead of string?"

And in response, her cousin shook his head and she pouted.

"Why not?" She whined and dark eyes shot her an incredulous stare.

"Come off it Ina," He tsked. "everyone knows you asking me to play that game with you is a cover up so you can shock me with your lightning."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatchu worried for?" She teased as she let her hands spark furiously. "It's not like it hurts you - you got some immunity thanks to being a descendant of the Raimei Ketto."

"No I'm not letting you electrocute me."

"Come on man just like _one_ time."

" _No_."

"You don't love me." Inazumi accused but when she saw that he was ignoring her she clicked her teeth and wandered over to her father's desk where she proceeded to stare at him until he looked at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" A rumbled and the bloodline user shrugged.

"I mean Omoi isn't giving me exactly what I want when I want it so that's always a bummer." She joked as she sent her cousin a playful side glare and the boy stuck his tongue out at her. "But other than that I've been just _dandy_ watching you do paperwork when you promised to come train with me and the rest of my squad."

Now for a second, A paused and he could have said or done many things. He could have sternly told her to leave him to his duties. He could have told her another time. Or he could have just foisted her off onto someone else - but instead, three clones popped into existence and picked up where her father was leaving off and with a silent and sure-footed grace, he disappeared in a crackle of electricity.

Grinning now - because she knew her father was now waiting for her in the middle of one of their training fields, she only had to find him - Inazuma flashed Omoi a meaningful glance as both of them raced towards the window and jumped out.

"You go get Karui and I'll find my dad." She instructed as they clamored over a roof. "Tell her we're going with attack number three."

And at the white haired boy's nod, she smiled.

Thank god she landed in Kumo.

* * *

 **This was such a choppy chapter I'm sorry!**

 **Lol thank y'all for sticking with me and I'm sorry it's so short! I'll do better next time.**

* * *

 **Also on a side note if you haven't heard already I need some help!**

 **I would like you guys to follow my Instagram because I'm trying to get a paid fashion sponsorship and I need a high number of followers to do that! It would really mean a lot to me if you guys would do me this favor. Like it would mean so so so sooo much if you guys could do me this favor.**

 **So help me out with a follow on my Instagram:** **slimjimsandarizonas pls and thank you!~**

 **(Also I'm turning off the pm function on here for personal reasons pretty soon Instagram will be the only way to contact me lol)**


End file.
